Cyber Hero: Source of Power
Cyber Hero: Source of Power is an upcoming animated TV series based on Cyber Hero media with the same name and its a direct sequel to Cyber Hero: Codename C. This series has four seasons which are season 1, 2, 3, and 4 and will only air on Netflix and Youtube Red. Like the most Cyber Hero animated shows, this show consists of anime-inspired character designs. Plot Prologue: Post Total Cyber War-era This events took place after the death of Ideki-Shida. The Yokawa still rise again even after her death. Visions from the Past to the Future This plot includes the introduction of the two new Cyber Heroes named Matthew-Cirrius and his close friend Sakura-Murizaki. The Conflict Continues Encounter with the Dark Descendants Rogue A.I. Warning NOCTURNE Conflict in America This plot involves how NOCTURNE emerges in every parts of the United States of America. Also a brief origin of how the evil organization begins. Origin: The Avalon This story plot covers up the events that depicts how the Avalon came to be. Characters Like the previous series, most of the characters from the previous installments of the franchise will return with their major and minor roles in this show as well as some new characters. Also Vincy and Su will have their own special guest debuts in some special episodes especially during Olympic specials such as the Glacier Games and some Holiday specials. The new protagonists consist of a female cybernoid, another male cyber agent, and 2 human characters, just to name a few. The new main protagonist was announced as the new and first female protagonist ever named Cyber-Girl which appears to be the 12th Cyber Hero and who is actually the counterpart of the previous Cyber Guy. The male cyber agent is named Cyber Guy Prodigy which is the 13th Cyber Hero. Both of them are successors to Chris-Skywarp, who is known as Cyber Guy from the previous series, with the previous Cyber Guy is still there aiding the new protagonists. Also it marks the return of the SKY Federation's Science Unit sub-group known as ELEMENT SKY aiding the protagonists as sidekicks. It was announced that the former Cyber Guy will not remain as the main protagonist and instead is someone that the new main protagonist looks up to. Crystal Productions say that it would lead to a "new era of Cyber Hero". Also Crystal Productions say that there will gonna be a 14th Cyber Hero which confirms to be a male South Korean SKY Federation agent who assigned for both Incheon and Seoul divisions along with the North Korean cyber agent who appears to be the Grand Leader's elite cybernoids. Later, they said that Yukime will be resurrected in this series. Episodes List of Episodes in Cyber Hero: Source of Power Trivia *This is the first Cyber Hero series will air on Youtube Red. *Aside from Mitze and Shimi (Which are actually guest crossover characters from KanColle), some other KanColle characters made their cameo appearances in some episodes but they doesn't have any minor speaking roles. *Haruka Amimi and Chihaya Kisaragi from The iDOLM@STER series will appear in a one special crossover episode that features characters from Love Live! as antagonists who seems to be a rival of iDOLM@STER cast when they are under control by the Yokawan rebels who offered a special concert for them until they got attacked by the resistance SKY Federation forces with the exception of the Love Live characters since they aren't villains but an ally to Cyber Guy and his companions. This special crossover episode will only air in Japan and other selected Asian countries but there is no plan for the US and European dubs on this episode. However, it is confirmed that this special episode will not air in the US and Europe due to one of the scenes that contains crime scenes in a concert setting since the Manchester Arena bombing in the UK and the 2017 Las Vegas shooting back in October. Both incidents are happened in 2017. **Anyways, Haruka and Chihaya appears occasionally in some special episodes rather than this one as well as the Love Live! characters especially µ's (Honoka Kosaka, Eli Ayase, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nozomi Tojo, Hanayo Koizumi, and Nico Yazawa). However, they only appears as non-speaking cameos or background characters in the main episodes. *Unlike the previous series, this is the first Cyber Hero series to feature two main protagonists rather than one which consists of one male and one female cyber agents. Category:TV Shows